Will Loss and Recovery
by Katarrael32
Summary: A story about the loss of will and the fight to regain it.  This is my first story. H/Hr romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, who belong to JKR. I write this solely for pure enjoyment and I make no money off of this writing. The only Characters that I do own are the OC's that I will be introducing later on in the story.**

"_Thoughts"_

In a little suburb in England there is a young man with messy black hair and what are normally bright green eyes. On this night those eyes are actually dulled over with pain. The pain of loss if one were to look into those eyes is the most visible sign of pain, but there are others. The pain of hunger, the pain of being beaten on a regular basis, the pain of betrayal and the pain of self doubt. This young man is known through out a society that has hidden itself from the rest of the world for centuries. This young man has from time he was a year and half has been called The-Boy-Who-Lived. Just a few short days ago this young man known to his friends as Harry Potter witnessed the murder of his God Father. The same night that he saw the murder he finally found out why a Dark Wizard know to a select few as Tom Marvolo Riddle, but more commonly known as either Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had tried to murder him when he was just a toddler. After all of this he was sent back to live with his relatives who barely tolerate his existence in their lives. Several members of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, met with Harry's uncle and attempted to scare him into treating his nephew better than he has been treated. Sadly the attempt failed and when Harry and his relatives returned home, Harry was beaten to within a few inches of his life. After being tossed into his bedroom, He fell into a magic induced coma. This is where our story begins.

Albus Dumbledore the only man that the self styled Lord Voldemort was afraid of, was sleeping peacefully in his chambers when a loud piercing alarm started to blare. Startled awake by the noise, Dumbledore bolted to the life signs monitor that was attuned to young man that was destined to be the sole person to finally defeat Voldemort. Tapping the device with his wand Albus was startled to see the device turn to a red so dark as to be nearly black.

"Fawkes" Said Dumbledore turning to his brilliantly colored familiar "I need you to get me to the Dursley residence now" Dumbledore grabbed hold of the tail feathers of the bird and in a brilliant ball of flame they vanished from the Headmasters Office. Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared in the smallest bedroom of the Dursley residence, and the sight that greeted him was appalling. Harry Potter was on his bed, but this was not the Harry that left Hogwarts just this morning. This Harry was covered in cuts, burns, bruises and had several bones protruding through his skin. With a roar Dumbledore released the restraints that he held on his magic. The Dursleys woke up to find their house violently shaking.

"FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE BOY?" Yelled Vernon Dursley as he waddled his way down the hall to Dudley's second bedroom, which was where they let the boy sleep. Vernon yanked open the door to see a very tall old man dressed in very colorful robes with glasses perched on the end of a crooked nose. With a speed that seemed to be far beyond what man should have, the old man pointed a slender stick at Vernon and a bright red beam of light lanced out from the end of the stick striking Vernon in the chest and throwing him backwards into the room across the hall. Looking towards his familiar Dumbledore made another request of his friend. "Fawkes will you please take Harry back to the Hogwarts Infirmary?" The majestic red and gold colored bird gently glided over to the stricken boy. When he landed on Harry they vanished in another ball of fire. Dumbledore heard a shriek of rage and turned in time to see Petunia Dursley run into the room holding what looked to be a cricket bat raised above her head. Dumbledore mearly flicked his wand at her and she was stopped dead in her tracks. "I knew Harry would have a hard life here but I NEVER expected you to allow your Husband to beat a child to near Death, as long as Harry remains a member of this household he also protects your family just as you protect him."

"My Husband was right we should have gotten rid of him as soon as we had the chance." spat Petunia with such venom that for a moment Dumbledore thought he was looking at Severus Snape talking about his old childhood tormentors.

"You better hope that Harry recovers from the damage that your beast of a husband inflicted on Harry, for if he does not recover then the consequences for all of England and even all of the world are so Dire that the spirits of the dead will curse your name for all eternity." Said Dumbledore with a look of extreme sadness as he Apparated out of the house and onto the front lawn of the residence, where he smelld before he saw the drunken excuse for a wizard known as Mundungus Fletcher sleeping off another bottle of fire whiskey in the bushes. Hitting Fletcher with stunner the aging Headmaster grabbed hold of the drunkard and apparated away from the house.

After dropping Fletcher off at his brothers pub, the Headmaster all but ran to the Hogwarts hospital wing. Upon reaching his destination the Headmaster burst through the doors to find Madam Pomphery crying uncontrollably as she worked on Harry. Suddenly a long low tone sounded throughout the Hospital wing as the bed Harry was placed on began to flash red then stayed a dull red color as the tone that was sounding ceased. Pomphery turned to the Headmaster with tears in her eyes. "He's gone Albus there was nothing I could do for him the damage to his body was too great"

"No" said the Headmaster Falling to his knees as tears were gently streaming quietly down his cheeks and into his silver beard.

A few hundred miles away from fortress school in northern Scotland a young girl nearing Adulthood in the new world that she found herself in just 5 short years ago woke up feeling that something was wrong with her best friend. Panicking she suddenly felt a great pressure surround her as though she was being forced through any area too small for her to fit into, when suddenly the pressure ceased and she found herself in Hogsmeade. This young woman went running towards the castle, the castle being nearly sentient let her in through the front gate, This young woman was Hermione Granger, and she burst into the Hospital wing just in time to hear the hospital matron deliver her sad news to the Headmaster. With scream of disbelief Hermione launched herself towards her best friend, and grasping his head in her hands placed her forehead on his whispering "Please don't leave me" over and over as if somehow her mantra would bring him back to life.


	2. Chapter 2 The Grey Plane of Limbo

Chapter 2: The Grey Plane of Limbo

I only own the OC's that I will introduce later on in the story all other Harry Potter characters are the property of JKR. I make no money off of this writing.

Harry had a strange sensation of falling for what seemed like hours. When the sensation finally stopped he found himself in a vast featureless plane that seemed to stretch on in every direction for eternity.

Not knowing what to do Harry sat down on the ground. "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular when suddenly he saw a ripple appear in the air in front of him. The ripple twisted and warped in on itself finally forming itself into what seemed to be door in appearance. The door slid open to the right hand side emitting a blindingly bright white light. Within the light three humanoid shapes came into being. As the light died down, Harry saw his parents James and Lily Potter along with his recently deceased Godfather Sirius Black. As soon as the figures resolved themselves Harry ran towards them only to be stopped at the threshold by an invisible barrier. "Why wont you let me in?" yelled Harry with tears in his eyes. The figure that looked like James spoke.

"Harry my son it is not your time to be here yet; Fate has decided that you are to go back."

"I don't want to go back there, I can't go back there!, it hurts too much" cried Harry

"Son I am sorry to say this, but you have no choice in the matter. We were allowed to come here to let you know that ALL of us Love you very much, and we are so proud of you"

"It's true son we are so very proud of you." said Lily

"I know you don't want to go back, and I wish that you could stay with us but it is not to be." said Sirius with tears in his eyes.

"Why should I go back there? Have you seen what I have gone through back there, especially at the Dursley's?"

"Yes we have seen what you have been put through. Which is why when you go back you need to go to Gringotts. Tell them to have our will executed as it was never executed due to interference from Dumbledore." Said Lily.

"I won't go back there! I have nothing for me back there!" Yelled Harry.

"Yes Harry you will." Lily said with sadness. "Sadly you have a destiny that you have to fulfill. As for not having anything back there, right now Hermione is crying over your body thinking she has lost the ONE and ONLY person that is the brightest spot in her life"

"But Mum after all that I have lost for this pathetic society of mindless sheep, why should I care?"

"You do care otherwise you would not be as upset as you are now, you would not have trashed Dumbledore's office if you no longer cared about those around you."

"Because you are the only one that can do what needs to be done. Look behind you Harry." said James

Harry turned around to see a strange misshapen form impact the ground. "What is that?"

"That happens to be a portion of Tom Riddle that was tied to your soul. When you ended up here after that beating you suffered at the hands of Vernon, you brought that with you."

"Watch what happens to that portion since it is past it's time." Harry looked and the misshapen form to see the ground open up underneath it as a dull soul searing wave of cold emanated from the hole. The portion of Tom Riddles' soul fell screaming into the void.

"Harry it is time for you to return to the living world. We all wish we could have been there for you but we were supposed to die when we did." Sirius said with regret.

"Before you go there is one more thing for you to know. The spy that heard the piece of the prophecy that Trelawney made about you was heard by none other than Severus Snape. You can use that your advantage when dealing with both him and Dumbledore."

"Just remember that Dumbledore is not evil just misguided, he believes that ONLY he knows what is good for everyone. He only sees the forest, totally ignoring the trees that make up the forest." Said Lily.

"Remember that you are loved both on this side and back home, now it is time for you to return Harry. Always remember that we love you."

Harry suddenly felt himself falling again.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts.

"Harry don't leave me please please please don't leave me!" cried Hermione frantically.

"Miss Granger you need to let go of him now Harry has left us for his next great adventure." Said Dumbledore sadly.

"NO! I will NOT let him go!" She yelled with tears in her eyes, but in a whisper "I never told him how I felt about him."

Suddenly Harry's body shook violently as if he was being electrocuted, and with a sharp inhalation of breath Harry opened his eyes.

"HARRY your alive!" exclaimed Hermione her tears of sorrow turning into tears of joy.

"Welcome back my boy." Dumbledore said.

"I did not want to come back."

"What!" Said everyone in shock.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Step

**The First Step on the Road Back**_._

I own no characters related to the Harry Potter book/movie series those belong to JKR.

_I did not want to come back." _

"_What!" Said everyone in shock_.

"Harry my boy, what do you mean you did not want to come back?" Asked Dumbledore surprised.

"Just that Headmaster I did not want to come back here I wanted to stay there with my family."

At this point Severus Snape the potions professor of Hogwarts walked into the infirmary .

"Is it true Headmaster that the brat is dead?"

"Do I look dead to you Snivellus?" Said Harry coldly.

"You insufferable."

"Shut up Snape!" Said Hermione angrily. "Are you that pathetic of a human being that the reported death of a young man is cause for celebration? You disgust me you poor excuse for a man, leave here before I curse you."

"Miss Granger I would suggest that you keep a civil tongue in your head otherwise I might be inclined to"

"Inclined to what Snivellus?" Said Harry with malice. "What exactly would you do to Hermione for treating you that way you have treated everyone not in your House?"

Suddenly Harry went limp in Hermione's arms, almost as if he was a puppet that had the strings on it cut.

'Severus I think that perhaps for now it is best that you leave for now." Said the Headmaster calmly, as Poppy ran to Harry to see what happened to him.

"Miss Granger you need to let go of Harry now so I can finish healing him" Said Madam Pomphery.

"No! I am not going to leave him not now not after what has happened to him today. Harry needs me right now and I will NOT abandon him not now!" She said with such steel in her voice that everyone took a step back in fear.

Hermione wrapped herself around Harry whispering calmly to him. "I will never leave you, you are as important to me as my family. No matter what I will always be here for you." _"I could never leave you my Love." _She thought to herself.

"How disgusting the."

"SEVERUS!" Thundered Dumbledore. "THAT IS ENOUGH! LEAVE NOW! " Snape turned away with a look of disgust on his face and walked out of the infirmary.

Fawkes flashed into the room trilling a song that calmed everyone down.

"Poppy see what you can do to fix the damage that has been done to his body I must see about contacting someone to help heal his soul."

Harry lay in the bed curled up on his side with Hermione draped over him like a blanket. "Miss Granger I can not heal Harry if you stay wrapped around him like that, your own vitals would interrupt my scans."

"Miss Granger I need you to." Poppy started to say before she was interrupted.

"I said I will not leave him!"

The Headmaster looked at the two teens on the bed for a moment before saying. "Poppy leave them be for now." Said Dumbledore. "Most of his injuries now seem to be superficial tissue damage."

"Headmaster are sure that is wise?"

"Yes Poppy she is the best thing for him right now I think. If you need me I will be in my office." And with that the Headmaster turned away his brightly colored robes billowing out behind him as he strode through the double doors of the infirmary and headed to his office.

Dumbledore walked to the gargoyle guarding the stairs to his office, and with a negligent wave of his hand the gargoyle leapt aside allowing the Headmaster to ride the stairs to his office. Once in his office he mentally called Fawkes to him. "Fawkes I am going to write a missive to a specialist mind healer once I am done will you please take it to him?" Fawkes nodded his head once as if to say yes before flying over to his perch. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and began to write.

_To Mr. Emris Evetts _

_My name is Ablus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am writing to you today to ask for you assistance in helping one of my students. This student of mine has sadly been through some rough times recently and it seems as if he has given up on life. For reasons I can not give out right now should this student actually achieve his desire to die again then it will mean the end of Thousands of lives if not more. I know of your reputation in helping those that seem to be beyond help. The name of the student that desperately needs your help is Harry J Potter. It is only the first day of the Summer break and Mr. Potter is already back here at school because his Guardian beat him. If you are able to help please come to the Hogwarts as soon as you can. I can not stress enough how important it is that Mr. Potter regains his will to live, for if he does not then all hope is lost. I await your reply._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Order of Merlin First Class._

Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a drop of wax. "Fawkes please take this to Mr. Evetts. You should be able to find him in North America." The majestic bird grabbed the letter in his beak and flamed out of the office.

Washington D.C. United States of America. Department of Magic: Mental Studies Division.

A slightly heavyset blonde haired male in his early 30's was sitting at his desk going over the latest after action reports of several members of one of the wet works squads that are in operation around the world, when a bright flare of fire materialized in front of him. The fire gave way to a sight he never thought he would see, for standing on the desk was a bird the size of a swan but with plumage made of red and bright gold feathers. The bird had in it's beak a rolled up piece of parchment paper.

Staring at the Phoenix in shock for a few seconds he then asked. "Um Hi there what are you doing here?" The man asked the bird. In response the bird dropped the rolled up parchment on the desk in front of him.

"Is this for me?" The bird just pushed the paper closer to him in response.

"Well then let's see what you have for me"

The man unsealed the scroll and read the letter. After reading the letter he quickly scrawled out a response. After folding his response up and giving it to the bird both the man and the bird suddenly vanished from his office, only to re appear in different offices.

"Mike we have a problem." Said the man as he appeared.

"Emris what's the issue my friend?" Said the other occupant of the other office. This other man was also in his early 30's slightly heavy set with dark brown almost black hair.

"I am being asked to head to Scotland to help a student of a magic school there."

"Who is this student?"

"Harry J Potter"

"Potter the one the reportedly stopped their worst dark lord in the early 80's?"

"The names match not sure if it is the same person though."

"Well this actually works as the Brit Magic Government has asked for our help in dealing with a resurgence in the activity of a group of terrorists that crawled back into the woodwork once their dark lord was stopped."

"Really? That's strange what squads are you taking?"

"All of Omega One, for now including you. We are going as scouting party first, then if the situation calls for it I will call in other squads."

"Great when do we leave?"

"In two days, it will give us time to assemble our gear and to gather information on these terrorists."

"How hot of an op are you expecting?"

"Full lethality on all missions is authorized while we are there, we are there to eliminate the terrorists not take them into custody."

"Fair enough, what time do we leave?"

"0600 our time." And with that the man that was called Mike moved his left hand in the air as though he was wiping condensation off of a car window. As he did this he called out "Diane." When he did this the air shimmered for a moment before a pretty young woman in her late 20's with shoulder length brown hair appeared where the shimmering was.

"Diane here Sir."

"Diane contact Alan, Mark, Lee, Marie and Lynn and tell them to be ready to depart for England at 0600 our time for an extended op in England. We leave on Friday."

"Yes Sir. Mission parameters?"

"No quarter anyone who is part of the group we are being asked to deal with is to be terminated. No prisoners are to be taken."

"Understood Sir. Diane out."

Fawkes flamed back into the Headmasters office. "Fawkes my old friend that was quick do you have his response. Said Dumbledore expectantly. Fawkes dropped the folded note on the desk and flew back to his perch. "Thank you my friend for your help." Dumbledore unfolded the letter praying that his request for help would be answered by the one man that could be of any help. Dumbledore read the letter and for the first time since the alarms went off in his office he smiled.

Dulles International Airport 0530 hours Sunday.

A skinny young woman in her early 20's with dirty blonde hair down to the middle of her back wearing a skin tight black body suit, was standing next to six other people wearing military fatigues and carrying multiple duffle bags. "Mike has the mundane government been notified that we would be operating in their country?" The woman asked.

"Yes Marie they have, hell they were the ones that contacted us to begin with." Answered Mike.

"So who do we contact once we get there?" Asked another slightly heavy set male with glasses and auburn hair in his late 20's.

"Lee our contact is one Madam Amelia Bones, she is supposed to be the one in charge of their Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"So why are we heading across the pond to help out the Brits?" Asked a tall and slender man in his late 20's with close cropped dirty blonde hair and a 5 O'clock shadow.

"Because they are our Allies and they asked for help that's why Mark."

"Ok."

"Lynn you will be assigned to Emris as both an assistant and a guard at the school he is being asked to go to." Mike said to a young lady of about 16 with long black hair down to the top of her bum.

"Ok people saddle up we fly in 15." With that the six people boarded a military transport plane that suddenly appeared on the tarmac.

0200 hours Heathrow Airport London England

Six people dressed in U.S. Military garb each carrying two duffle bags disembarked from a military cargo plane, and walked to a service tunnel. Upon reaching the tunnel they each vanished one by one only for four to reappear in an alley in downtown London, while the other two appeared in what looks like a Victorian era village. The two that showed up in the village started to walk past a pub with a hand painted sign on it proclaiming it to be The Three Broomsticks. Stopping in the oldest of the two walked in to ask for directions to Hogwarts. After flirting with the busty proprietor for a few minutes, Emris walked out of the pub with Lynn following him. After walking for twenty minutes or so the arrived at a pair of massive wrought iron gates. Lynn withdrew a wand and placing it against her forehead she concentrated for a few second before flicking it in the direction of the castle. A bright flash of light shot towards the castle.

"Well if this Dumbledore is there he should get the message soon." Lynn said to Emris.

"Good."

"Any idea what happened that they are calling YOU, the man who is perhaps the worlds foremost adolescent Psychologist in to help this kid?"

"Too much death and loss for someone that young from what the letter I received said."

"Wonderful don't they believe in counseling when a traumatic event occurs?" Lynn said with derision.

"I have no idea Lynn."

Suddenly the massive gates swung inward allowing them to pass into the courtyard of the castle. Walking up the path to the school they were greeted by the doors to the school opening and in the doorway stood three people. A tall slender woman with black hair that was just starting to go grey in a few places wearing solid black robes with a small tartan sash going across her chest from her left shoulder to her right hip. A hooked nosed man wearing dull black robes and slicked back black hair. And standing in between them was a tall old man wearing robes that were a bright blue with sparkly silver embroidery. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Said the tall old man. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore. And with me is two of my faculty. To my right is Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagal, and to my left is my Potions Master Severus Snape." Dumbledore held out his and Emris reached out to shake it.

"Hello Headmaster I am Emris Evetts and this is my assistant and guard Lynn." Lynn just nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Why don't you show us to our patient so I can begin to help him?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go to your quarters first?" Asked Snape.

"No I am here to help a child out now take me to my patient." Said Emris with authority. "Very well." Snape said.

"Why we are catering to this child I have no idea." Said Snape derision coloring his voice.

As soon as Snape said this Lynn exploded into action. Pulling a police issue ASP baton she swung the baton at the knees of Snape shattering his left knee. As Snape was falling Lynn grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the stone floor knocking him out. Lynn waved her hand over Snape casting a weak enervate spell over him. Lynn spoke with a voice so cold that it would freeze water in place. "IF I EVER hear you refer to ANY child in such a derogatory tone again I will kill you where you stand." And with that Lynn slammed his head back into the ground knocking him out again. Minerva and Albus were stunned what this young girl did to a fully trained wizard.

"Was that necessary?" Said Dumbledore drawing his wand.

"Yes it was necessary old man, someone like that should not be teaching. The little fuck should NOT be placed into a position of authority over children." Said Lynn coldly, while pulling her own wand and a .357 Magnum revolver out of a disillusioned holster on her back.

"LYNN STAND DOWN!" Barked Emris sharply. Reluctantly Lynn put away her wand and her gun.

"Headmaster please lead us to Mr. Potter, Lynn bring the potions teacher along." Emris said in a commanding voice. Lynn held her right out to the comatose form of Snape and with a thought caused it to levitate and follow behind her. The party made their way to the infirmary, where as soon as they entered Lynn all but threw the unconscious form of Snape onto one of the beds. Dumbledore led them to a small private section of the infirmary where they spied a young man with messy black hair and bright green eyes, and a young lady about the same age with bushy brown hair. The girl was holding onto the boy, whispering softly to him.

"Hello Miss my name is Emris Evetts, and I am here to try and help out Mr. Potter."

"Hello do you think you can help him, I have never seen him like this with all that he has been through I never thought I would see him like this."

"I will do my best to make sure he gets through this."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Emris looked at her for a moment as if he was studying her. "You have fallen in love with him haven't you?" He asked her.

"Yes I have all that we have been through together, I tried to deny it but I have fallen in love with Harry."

"Good very good you will be an immense help now."

"How?"

"Because your feelings for him will help to anchor him. He has given up for what I was told thinking that there is nothing here for him. You will need to be strong through this part as you will see some things that will disturb you."

"ANYTHING I can do to help I will sir."

"Very well let us begin then."

Emris had Lynn clear the section of the infirmary they were in, and then he set up a small containment ward within the infirmary. "What is your name young lady?" Asked Emris.

"Hermione Granger." she replied. "Is it ok if I call you Hermione?"

"Sure now how do we help Harry."

"I need for you to sit behind Harry and prop him up." Once Hermione got into position she grabbed both of Harry's hands in hers. Emris drew his wand and touched the tip of the wand to the middle of his forehead that he touched it to Hermione's then he touched it to Harry's. Emris intoned in a low voice "Sino nostrum mens iungo." And with that Hermione and Emris sunk into the mind of one Harry J Potter.

Upon entering his mind they were immediately buffeted by a sense of despair so acute that was knifing through them. The mindscape that they were viewing was nothing but a bleak and barren desert landscape filled with jagged rocks and sand with the texture of volcanic ash. "Call out to him Hermione he needs to know that you are here."

"HARRY HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled out Hermione as loud as she could.

"Keep it up Hermione keep calling out to him."

After what seemed like forever walking and yelling out to Harry they came upon a house that looked to be in picture perfect condition. The house looked pristine. Emris walked up to the door and tried to open it but found it locked. "Hermione you try it." Hermione walked up to the door and before she could even touch the knob the door swung open. While the outside of the house looked perfect the inside was anything but. It seemed as if the place was rotting from the inside out. "Harry?" said Hermione. "Where are you?" There was no answer but they heard crying from somewhere near the stairs. Not seeing anything they walked into the house. The crying got louder as they got closer to the stairs. When they reached the stairs they saw a small coat closet that was padlocked from the outside. Hermione reached out to the lock and it fell away. She opens the door and spots Harry. But the Harry she sees is not the one she knows this Harry is deathly thin and covered in bruises and burns. This Harry looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. "Harry?" said Hermione gently "is that you?"

"No miss my name is not Harry, according to Uncle Vernon my name is Freak." When Hermione heard that she started to cry.

"No your name is not Freak your name is Harry James Potter, and we are here to help you."

"But according to Uncle Vernon no one wants me has says I am not loved and that I am waste of time for him and my Aunt Petunia."

"Harry you are very much loved by a lot of people."

"Who would love me? Uncle Vernon said that my parents got themselves killed in a car crash so they could get away from me."

"Harry that is not true!" Said Hermione as she gathered the small mental representation of Harry into a hug.

"I love you so very much it hurts me to see you like this. I know that your parents loved you very much too, your mother and father both sacrificed themselves to give you a chance at life."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because they wanted you to have the chance to grow old."

"You said that you love me, do you love me like me parents loved me or like a brother loves a sister?"

"I…I Love you like your parents loved each other." She said with a bright blush coloring her cheeks.

"Harry we need to get you out of here." Said Emris softly speaking for the first time since they found him.

Hermione gathered up Harry in her arms and pulled him out of the closet. As she did this the front door crashed open again and in stepped an immense bi-pedal walrus with a bushy mustache followed by a skinny pale skinned female form with a horses head and finally a short and fat bi-pedal pig with blonde hair waddled into the house. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Bellowed the walrus.

"That's Uncle Vernon." Whispered Harry to Hermione.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING THE FREAK?" The mental representation of Vernon yelled.

"Away from here." Said Hermione calmly.

"No you don't." Vernon suddenly lashed out with a flipper and attempted to strike Hermione, when a bright silver shield flared into existence between them. The flipper bounced off of the shield striking the other female shape in the face.

"You won't hurt her like you hurt me Uncle." Said Harry with some of the fire in his voice that she remembers from the ill fated mission to rescue his Godfather from the Ministry.

Emris held out his hands and they flared white pushing the "family" out of the way. Emris then intoned "Laxo iunctio of mens." As soon as he finished saying the words they all had a sensation of rushing backwards till they reconnected with their own bodies. When they came back to their own bodies, Harry spoke for the first time in two days.

"Did you mean it Hermione?" He asked his voice raspy from lack of use. "Did you truly mean that you loved me like my parents loved each other?"

"Yes I do mean it Harry I really truly do mean it."

"I…I love you too." He said shyly almost fearfully of her reaction to his proclamation.

"Now that young Mr. Potter is sort of back with us I can begin the counseling necessary to try and help him move past his grief and his guilt." Said Emris speaking up again. "This will be the hardest part of this as you will need to learn to open up to people that you have no reason to trust, but hopefully over time a bond of trust will form between us."

Lynn waved her wand dispelling the containment ward, and walking into the area. "Emris are you and the kids OK?"

"Yeah we are." He said.

"Good." And with that she walked out of the area.

"I am going to leave for now to allow you both to get cleaned up and to get some decent sleep and some food into your system. After you have both rested then we begin to try to and help you Mr. Potter."

Emris walked away from the area as well. At this point Dumbledore spoke up. "Now that you are out of the woods so to speak Mr. Potter we need to get you back to the Dursleys."

As soon as he said this, Emris flashed a hand signal to Lynn. Lynn pulled her gun and put it to the back of Dumbledore's head.

"Albus if you even ATTEMPT to put Harry back with those sub-human creatures I will see to it that you spend the rest of your days in Hell Island for child abuse. Those people should be executed for the way they treated Harry." Emris stated angrily.

"Awww is the pampered prince not getting waited on hand and foot over there?" Asked Snape snidely from his hospital bed. Lynn spun around and squeezed off a shot. The round tore through the air at supersonic velocities slamming into Snape's right shoulder and out through his shoulder blade.

"The next round will be right between your eyes so I suggest that you shut the fuck up you greasy bastard." Said Lynn coldly.

"But the blood protection wards that I setup around the house." Dumbledore started to say.

"ARE USELESS you damn fool!" Said Emris violently. "As soon as my team and I get a base of Operations setup we will move Harry there, with his permission of course so that way I can continue with his therapy and he will have round the clock protection."

"If you value your potions professors' life Headmaster, you will teach him to curb his tongue." Lynn said

"Snivellus" Harry spoke up. "I am calling in the life debt that you owe my Father. I Harry James Potter hereby call in the Life Debt that has transferred to me from James Potter. Severus Snape as payment for the Life Debt you will resign from Hogwarts with ten minutes to exit the building and its grounds, never to enter the building and its grounds for the rest of your life. As I Speak So Mote It Be." The instant Harry said this both Harry and Snape glowed silver for a brief moment.

"Headmaster I need you to make a portkey to Saint Mungo's so I can finish treating Snape." Said Poppy.

Quickly grabbing a pillow from one of the beds Albus waved his wand at the pillow intoning "Portus." Poppy grabbed a hold of Snape with one hand and the portkey with the other. Once she did this the Headmaster touched his wand to the portkey and said "Activate." In a rainbow wash of color and mild cacophony of sound, Poppy and Snape vanished from the infirmary

"Harry was that necessary?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes it was Headmaster, because that thing was the reason that my parents went into hiding, the first part of the prophecy that Voldemort heard was delivered to him by none other than Snape."

"How could you know that?" Dumbledore asked in suprise.

"Headmaster I suggest that you leave the questions for another day they need their rest, and we NEED to have a SERIOUS discussion about that man., and why you let him attack the mind of young Mr. Potter. Lynn will you please stand guard over the young ones till I return?"

"Emris my mission is to guard you not." Lynn never got to finish her statement as Emris interrupted her.

"Lynn you are also my assistant and as such I order you to stand guard over these two till I return."

Turning to the Headmaster Emris gestures saying . "Headmaster after you."

_To everyone that has read my story and reviewed it so far I thank you for your time. Updates to my story will be about a week apart, depending upon my work schedule. Again I thank you all for reading my first attempt at writing fan fiction._

_The Latin Phrases according to the translator site I found are for the first one Let our minds be joined._

_And the other translates as Undo the joining of the minds._


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

Authors note

Sadly my laptop has decided to take a vacation on working.

I need to get it into the shop so sadly my story will not be updated as soon as I wanted it to be.

I will update as soon as I can once I get it back.


	5. Meetings Part 1

**Chapter 4: Meetings Part One.**

I own none of the Harry Potter Characters they belong to JKR.

Ministry of Magic-London England: 10:00 am Local time.

Five people walked out of the phone booth lift, and made their way to where Eric the security guard was sitting at the check in desk. As they approached the desk Eric looked up from his morning edition of "The Daily Prophet" Eric asked the visitors to hand over their wands for checking, he was surprised to see that they were not wearing standard robes. After handing over their wands one of the visitors spoke.

"Good morning sir, I am Commander Michael Rodriguez Director of America's Department of Magic Military Division. My team and I are here to meet with Madam Amelia Bones."

"Her office is on the 5th floor. Just take one of the lifts down and then follow the signs." Said Eric.

"Thank you sir."

After collecting their wands the group of five made their way to an open lift. After a short descent to the 5th floor the group exited the lift and followed the signs right to her office. When they made it to the office, the visitors walked up to see a short fat woman waddle in after a slightly taller but still fat man wearing a bright lime green bowler hat. The party walked up to the receptionist.

"Commander Rodriguez here to meet with Madam Bones." Said Mike commandingly. The receptionist whose name according to the name plate on the desk was Alyx Williams, greeted them warmly.

"I am sorry sir but I am unable to let you in to see her right now as the Minister and his Senior Undersecretary just went in. Ever since the return of You-Know-Who, the Minister has been here every day demanding that she bring Harry Potter here to the Ministry for protective custody."

"I understand however Queen Elizabeth requested that we speak to both her and the Minister so since we are here we can kill two birds with one stone."

"The Undersecretary left strict instructions that they were not to be disturbed."

"I understand however this is a DIRECT order from the Queen, that we speak to BOTH of them. And I doubt that you want to disobey a direct order from your Queen. So if you would be so kind as to let us in I would appreciate it."

"Madame Umbridge would be very put out if I were to let you in so go right on in all of you."

"Thank you Miss Williams." Mike said kindly.

When the party walked into the office the short fat woman spoke to them in what could only be described as a grating and high pitched girlish voice.

"I said that we NOT to be disturbed, who do you people think you are to come barging into a private meeting."

Mike just walked over to the woman and stared down at her. "I am Commander Michael Rodriguez, Director of America's Department of Magic Military Division, Who are you?"

"I am Madam Umbridge the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and I DEMAND that you leave here at once."

"I am here at the request of YOUR Queen Madam Umbridge so I suggest that if you don't want to be subject to arrest and trial for treason, then you will keep quiet and let this proceed without ANY hindrance from you."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, I SHOULD HAVE YOU." She never got to finish her statement as one of the female members of the party that arrived in the office pulled a wand and with merely a flick of her wrist stunned bound and silenced Umbridge.

"Commander Rodriguez thank you for coming so quickly, I just received notice from the Queen that you would be here." Said Madam Bones.

"I apologize for the interruption but since I was asked to meet with both yourself and The Minister, finding out that you were both in the same place I could not pass the opportunity up."

Fudge was surprised that his policy enforcer was so easily dealt with. Putting on an air of command, Fudge attempted to take control of the situation.

"Yes yes indeed thank you for coming so quickly I was unaware that the Muggle Queen was aware of the needs of MY government, however we do not need help with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"The Queen thinks otherwise." Interrupted the woman that dealt with Umbridge. "We were asked here to assist this government in dealing with the terrorists that call themselves Death Eaters. Instead of finding you working on ways of dealing with the problem we find you trying to bring in one child. One child who by all accounts was the one that stopped the leader of your terrorist group 13 years ago. Why are you so interested in this child?"

"We need to bring him in to keep him safe. We have to be seen as doing something right so we give our people hope." Said Fudge as if his word was law.

The woman was about to speak when she was interrupted. "Are you so concerned about being seen as doing something instead of actually doing something, so much so that you are willing to trample on the rights of this child?" Asked Mike sarcastically. "We need to keep him safe." Said Fudge in a way that he felt brooked no argument.

Mike was about speak when a strange shimmer appeared in the air next to the woman that spoke. The shimmer wavered for a moment and a male voice came out of it. "Evetts to Wilson."

"Wilson here."

"Let the Commander know that we have met with Mr. Potter, and with his permission we will move him and at least one other to a safe location. Potter and his companion can not be separated right now as she is instrumental to his recovery and Diane one more thing. Let Mike know that we will need to train both of them OUR way, because from I was able to determine Potter is the one person that is instrumental to taking care of the entire problem. I am going to be meeting with Dumbledore to deal with some other issues here."

"Understood. Diane out."

"Amelia get a team of Aurors to Hogwarts and place Mr. Potter in protective custody immediately!" said Fudge in a tone that he thought brooked no disobedience. Amelia glared at Fudge for several seconds before responding in voice so cold that it could freeze the very air in place. "No way am I going to order MY Aurors to bring in a child so you can prop up your flagging popularity in the eyes of the people. If you even THINK to try and go over my head and use your executive powers I will call for a "Vote of No Confidence' so fast that your head will spin. Do you Understand me Fudge!"

While two of the big players in the political structure of the Ministry were having their little pissing contest Diane was keeping an eye on the toad that she dropped earlier and saw something on her left arm.

"Commander come and take a look at this." Diane said as she pulled up more of the woman's sleeve. Once completely uncovered the snake and skull tattoo that was branded on all of the Death Eaters was visible looking more like a cattle brand than a tattoo as it was a deep black color.

"Is that the mark of the Death Eaters?" Mike asked Madam Bones.

"Yes it is," She said. "and to think that the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic is a Death Eater."

"She must have been under the Imperius Curse." Blustered Fudge pathetically.

"As far as we have been able to determine there is no way for the mark to be taken against the will of the wearer." Said Diane.

"That's preposterous no Pure Blood would willingly take the mark of You Know Who." Said Fudge.

"Diane question her using mundane and magic methods." Ordered Mike.

"Now just a minute you can not question a valued Ministry employee." Fudge tried to bluster.

"I think you will find that according to the Queen we can question her." Mike said.

"Diane do it!" Ordered Mike.

"Yes Sir." As she said this she pulled a small vial of a a clear liquid out of a pouch on her hip and a syringe. Filling the syringe with some of the liquid she then pulled another vial out and fed Umbridge three drops of it then injected the liquid from the syringe into her arm. Casting a weak ennervate spell she woke Umbridge up from her forced nap.

"Madam Umbridge are you a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort?" Diane asked.

"Yes I am a Death Eater." Umbridge replied.

"Was the mark forced upon you or did you willingly take the mark?"

"I willingly took the mark as a sign of fealty to my Lord, the Lord who will purge the world of the Mudblood's that inhabit it and the rest of those disgusting muggles."

"Can the mark be forced upon a person using the Imperius curse?"

"No it can't it must be willingly taken."

"What do you know of the plans of Voldemort?"

"I was assigned to get close to both Fudge and Bones and kill them paving the way for my master to put a new Minister in place, one who will have the Ministry wipe out all those not of Pureblood ancestry." After Umbridge said this Diane stunned her again.

Turning to Mike Diane asked. "So what do we do with this piss poor excuse for a human being?"

"She is a Death Eater, Her Royal Highness does not want people like her left alive. However she may have other knowledge of the plans of Voldemort, so call for an extraction squad and have them put this trash in Hell Island level 5 containment where our interrogators can rip her mind apart for information before they dispose of her."

"Understood."

"You will not take." Was all Fudge managed to get out before Amelia Bones hit fudge with a silencing spell.

"You imbecile! You actually wish to keep this thing around?" Said Amelia angrily while pointing at Umbridge.

"Why should we let the Muggle Queen dictate the way WE do things here in MY government?"

"Because she can." Mike interrupted. "Remember that you are an English citizen and as such the Queen represents the Highest Authority in the land. Also due to the state of civil unrest that has resulted from the terrorist activities of your problem ALL Death eaters have been tried in abstentia and found guilty by a Court of Law for the crime of High Treason, and as such can be EXECUTED for that crime."

"Commander I have just received word from the supply office." The other woman in the party said.

"What do those tightwad penny pinchers have to say?"

"The supply request was granted and pushed through on orders from the President. There is an extra message for you Sir stating that you are to do whatever is necessary to stabilize the situation here up to and including termination of all the terrorists."

"Thank you Marie." Turning to Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones."

"Amelia."

" Then you can call me Mike. Amelia the supply request was for enough mundane weapons to outfit all of your Aurors with a primary weapon and a sidearm. We will be training your people in how to use the weapons the right way as well as giving them tactical and squad based training so that your people will fight as a unit rather than as individuals."

"Not that I am going to complain about the help as we are woefully unprepared for this as a result of our Minister's denial of the return of You-Know-Who, but may I ask why your government is willing to help now? As I remember it we asked your government for help the last time and we were rebuffed."

"Our government never got a request for help from Bagnolds administration, at least none that I could find any records of." Said one of the other men in the party.

"Lee are you sure of that?" Mike asked.

"Yes Commander I am sure of it I triple checked both the computer inventory and the hardcopy files and during the time period when Voldemort was in power so to speak there was ZERO communication regarding requests for help. In fact during the later years of the fight from 1975 to 1981 the only communication we got from the government was a request for an artifact called a Memory Orb. The Memory Orb is what the MIB Department patterned their "Mind Wipers" off of. However as the orb was in Class 5 storage at the time the request was denied."

"Mike the only thing that I can think of then is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had an agent in the diplomatic office of the ministry and any aid requests were squashed before they got out." Said Amelia.

"That is what I was thinking." Mike replied.

At this point Fudge tried to take control of things. "We do NOT need help from you bloody Yankees in taking care of an internal matter." Said Fudge.

"Cornelius shut up!" Amelia said. "We have lost a years worth of time to take care of the situation due to your constant denial of the problem and slander of the one who saved us all the last time this mad man was around. Because of you we are NOT ready to handle this problem and we need whatever help we can get."

"I know that, that is why I want you to bring in Potter so he can help us." Fudge barked.

"No you just want me to bring in Mr. Potter so you can make your self look good. I will not be a party to that. I may regret doing this but you leave me no choice in the matter. Cornelius Fudge due to gross incompetence and negligence I am hereby calling for a meeting of the FULL Wizengamot to be held three days hence where your future in the Ministry will be decided upon as you will be subject to a Vote of No Confidence." As Amelia said this the walls of her office glowed a bright white for a second before sweeping through out the entire Ministry building. Fudge immediately paled and passed out from sheer shock as never before had a sitting Minister ever been subjected to this.

"Mike I think we should meet in a few days to discuss exactly how we are going to work the training sessions and what exactly you are going to teach my Aurors." Amelia said in her normal controlled fashion.

"That is a good idea Amelia we shall take our leave then." Replied Mike.

_Hogwarts: Headmasters Office 1100 local time._

_After walking out of the infirmary, Emris and Lynn followed the Headmaster up to his office. Once ensconced in the chair behind his desk Dumbledore spoke._

"_First of all I thank you for coming to aid one of our students." Dumbledore said directly to Emris._

"_I am still not done with his therapy not by a long shot." Emris said sadly. "He has seen so much for someone so young and he has only had a minimal support system in place. The things that you placed him with after his parents were murdered was one of the WORST places you could have put him."_

"_I realized that he would suffer there but there was truly no safer place for him other than his Aunts house."_

"_Maybe for the body but not for the soul Headmaster. That young man was abused there both physically and mentally. In all of the time that I have been practicing I have only ever encountered one case that was worse than Mr. Potter. While I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to help him out further you must know that whatever has happened to him recently has destroyed his will to live. He feels as if he has nothing left for him here. Now in order to help him I have to know what has happened to him recently that could have caused such a dramatic break."_

"_I am afraid that I am not able to disclose that information to you Mr. Evetts."_

"_The only thing I know right now is that the young man in the infirmary was concerned about a prophecy made about him."_

"_Mr. Evetts I am not sure how you got that information but sadly I am afraid that I can not let you walk out of here with even that bit of knowledge." Dumbledor went for his wand and found himself staring at a wand pointed between his eyes and the barrel of a .357 Magnum._

"_Do not attempt it old man." Hissed Lynn._

"_Headmaster would you seriously try to remove that little bit of knowledge from head?"_

"_Yes it is considered a State Secret."_

"_Well then we are at an impasse then, because while I do not need to know the exact wording of the prophecy I do need to know the basics of it to understand why Mr. Potter has gotten so depressed."_

"_Well his Godfather just passed away I would think that would be reason enough."_

"_Normally you would be right but in this case you would be wrong. Remember I am a Psychologist that specializes in Adolescent Psychology while the passing of a loved one can cause a break like this I know from my time in his mind that this break is linked to the prophecy."_

"_I still can not let you have that knowledge. I did not even want Harry to have that knowledge yet as I wanted him to have a childhood first."_

"_You Headmaster are a first class idiot." Lynn said coldly_

"_Young lady you would do well to remember your manners here. I will not be spoken to that way by a child." Said Dumbledore with authority._

"_Headmaster with all due respect." Interrupted Emris. "You placed Mr. Potter in an environment where he suffered mild physical abuse and he was grossly abused mentally and emotionally. How can you sit there and say that he had a childhood. He was never shown any love in that house and he had no support system there for the things that he has had to deal with since he rejoined Caster Society."_

"_Nonetheless, any knowledge of the prophecy in the hands of anyone other than myself and Harry could lead to total defeat of those of us that are against Voldemort." Dumbledore said sagely._

"_You." Lynn started to speak when she was interrupted by a ghostly cat coming through the office door._

_The cat opened it's mouth and Poppy's voice sounded out in the office._

"_Headmaster both students are awake and they wish to speak to you and Mr. Evetts immediately."_

_Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and motioned to the office door. "After you Mr. Evetts."_

_Dumbledore said._

"_I think not!" Lynn said. "You already made one attempt to wipe the memory of my friend and I will not allow you another opportunity. You will walk there ahead of us."_

_Dumbledore could only agree to the demand as Lynn still had both the gun and her wand trained on him._

_The four of them walked out of the office and made their way back down to the infirmary. When they walked in they saw Harry and Hermione sitting up in the bed they had fell asleep in talking quietly to each other. Harry noticed them first._

"_Professor I have another question for you." Said Harry emotionlessly._

"_What is it my boy?"_

"_Were you ever going to let me know that I had a portion of Voldemort's soul stuck in me?"_

_Dumbledore paled at this statement. "Harry I honestly did not know that that had happened to you."_

"_Since I am the only one that can apparently kill Voldemort what kind of training do you plan on giving me to help me with this task?"_

"_Well to be honest I had not thought about giving you any training as yet you are still too young to." Was as far as he got before Hermione exploded._

"_SO WERE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM DIE IN THE HOPES THAT HE TOOK OUT VOLDEMORT WITH HIM YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE?"_

"_Miss Granger please calm down there is no need for you." Dumbldore said before McGonagall interrupted._

"_Albus answer the question" Minerva said. "and do not attempt to lie or give out half truths. The time has come for you to tell the truth to Mr. Potter as HE is the one that has to end the madness that is You-Know-Who."_

_Before Dumbledore could even answer Emris spoke up. "Mr. Potter in case you don't remember I am Emris Evetts. I am a Psychologist that specializes in adolescents. Your Headmaster contacted me in an attempt to help you."_

"_What kind of help?" Harry asked warily._

"_Counseling for starters. You have so much weighing down on you right now that it could affect your health. Also since your Headmaster apparently has no desire to train you, with your permission, I would like to move both you and your Girlfriend to a safe house where you will be re-trained in magic and receive physical training."_

"_Why would you offer that to me?" Harry asked timidly._

"_Because from I got while our minds were joined and from the questions that Miss Granger and the Assistant Headmistress have asked you need it. I will warn you though it will be a difficult time for you, but you will have people around to look out for you. You will not be on your own this I promise you."_

"_I…I don't know what to do right now all I know is that I have to be the one to kill Voldemort and I have no idea where to even begin much less HOW to do it."_

"_If you let us we WILL help you."_

"_I…I don't know if I can. Or if I even want to anymore." _


	6. Meetings Part 2

**Meetings Part 2**

"_If you let us we WILL help you."_

"_I…I don't know if I can. Or if I even want to anymore." _

Hermione felt her world shatter when Harry spoke. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at the one she loved, and she was surprised to see that the green eyes that normally shined with life were now vacant and lifeless. To see the one person that she felt was even greater that Merlin looking so broken broke her heart in two. Hermione needed to do something to show Harry that he was needed, not as a savior of the Wizarding world. Hermione felt she HAD to show Harry that for all that he had suffered there were thing in Life that were worth living for. She decided to do something that for her was drastic for her. She lunged from her place at the foot of the bed towards Harry tackling him backwards, and peppering his face with light kisses. As she was doing this she was also telling Harry that she loved him and that no matter what she would ALWAYS be there for him.

Harry having the upbringing that he had was not ready for what Hermione did. He had no frame of reference in his life as to how to deal with anyone showing him the kind of affection that Hermione was showing him now. While most of the boys in his dorm were bragging about how many girls they had and how far they got with each of them, Harry was clueless in this instance. This lack of experience coupled with the abuse he suffered in his home life caused Harry to freeze up for a few seconds before his brain re-engaged. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and spoke again.

"Hermione I am so completely lost right now I have no idea which way to turn, I just lost my Godfather. Shortly after watching Sirius die I then find out that the fate of the entire world is resting upon ME!"

"Harry what do you mean that fate of the entire world is resting on you?" Asked Hermione fearfully.

"According to Trelawney I am the ONLY one that can defeat Voldemort."

"What did the prophecy say Harry?"

"Basically I am the only one." Harry managed to say before being rudely interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy I don't think that is wise for you to tell anyone." Was all Dumbledore got out before a mirrored dome formed over the pair on the bed, looking around Dumbledore saw Lynn with her wand in her right hand and the wand was pointed at the bed

"Why did you do that?" Asked Dumbledore angrily. Emris answered for her.

"Because right now what ever this prophecy is it is weighing so heavily on him that he needs someone to share the burden with."

"I do not think it is wise for knowledge of the prophecy to get out Harry should not even know of it right now he is too young for the burden of it."

"Who are you to decide that? What gives you the right to decide what Mr. Potter needs to know especially when it concerns him?" Emris asked with steel in his voice.

Meanwhile while the adults were having their discussion, the pair on the bed continued their conversation.

"According to the prophecy that Dumbledore heard from Trelawney I am the ONLY one that has the power to defeat Voldemort. When he tried to kill me, he marked me." As he said this he lifted the hair covering up his world famous scar and pointed at it.

"Oh Harry just because you may be the one that has to end Voldemort forever does not mean that you will not have help in taking care of him." Hermione said while gently taking his hands in hers. "I will always be here for you. I will do whatever it takes to help you survive, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that WE have a chance at a life after when not IF but WHEN we defeat Voldemort." The last was said with such conviction that for a moment Harry actually believed it for a moment, but only for a moment then all of his self doubt came rushing back to him.

"Hermione I don't think that I will survive this. I have absolutely no training beyond the basic school education, where as Voldemort has more than TWICE my lifetime in magic knowledge and training, what chance do I have to even get close to Voldemort let alone actually having a chance to kill him?"

"Harry no how long it takes and no matter what it takes YOU and I will do what we have to do to ensure that WE will get through this together."

"What chance do we have against Voldemort? He has been around longer than we have and he has far more experience in magic that either one of us. Even if Trelawney is right and I have a _power he knows not_ I fail to see how killing Voldemort can be accomplished."

"We will find a way no matter what we will find a way."

"I want to believe you Hermione but how?"

"We get training the Americans that are here we can ask if they are willing to help us out since the ones that are supposed to be helping us are more concerned with supposedly keeping us safe than actually fighting a war that they should have finished the last time."

"Do you think that the Yanks would be willing to help?"

"Yes Harry they have already offered to help."

"If they are willing to help out then great otherwise I am at a loss as to how to beat Voldemort. And also how he survived the first time he tried to kill me."

"No matter what happens with them just remember that I am always here for you Love."

Harry and Hermione continued to hold each others hands drawing strength and comfort from each other as they held hands. They were so lost in each others presence that they never noticed the dome covering them till Hermione went to get up from the bed.

"What type of spell is this?" Asked Hermione with glee as this was something new for her to learn.

"I have no idea Hermione, but I can't hear anything around us and I know that the two Yanks and Professor Dumbledore were out there. I heard the Headmaster start to speak but then he was cut off."

Hermione pounded on the dome several times, suddenly the dome collapsed to reveal the Headmaster Professor McGonagall and the two Yanks standing in the room and the teenaged Yank was putting away her wand.

"Miss Granger Mr. Potter please come with me to my office so we can discuss the matter of the prophecy that I related to Mr. Potter a few days ago. You must realize how dangerous having this knowledge is." Dumbledore said in his kindest voice.

"Headmaster with all due respect I believe that Mr. Potter and Miss granger understand perfectly well the danger in knowing the contents of the prophecy, but for Mr. Potters mental health recovery sharing the burden with someone who has his implicit trust can only help him." Emris interrupted in a tone of voice that brooked no argument from the others in the room. "Remember I am a Psychologist everything that Mr. Potter has been through has caused more and more emotional and mental stress to pile up on him. Having someone whom he can rely on to share the burden can only help him."

"Hey you two we have an offer for you." Said Lynn interrupting any further conversation.

"What would that be?" Asked Hermione.

"We are willing to give you two and any of your friends a crash course form of a Military Boot Camp that involves physical training and military tactics, as well a re-education in how to use magic the way we are trained to use magic."

At this declaration Hermione's eyes lit up with the prospect of learning something new. Harry seeing this merely gave a small chuckle.

"Mr. Potter Miss Granger." Emris said. "I will warn you now this training will be difficult especially for you Mr. Potter since we also have to work on healing you as well. With your permission Mr. Potter, I would like to cast a spell on you to determine how much work we will to do with you physically since I can see that you have suffered from long bouts of malnutrition at the bare minimum. This is just a diagnostic spell."

Harry blanched at this and asked. "How much will it reveal?"

"It will basically give me a run down of your medical history."

Hearing this Harry turned to Hermione and said. "Hermione you might not want to be here for this then as this is going to be ugly." He stated morosely.

"Harry nothing in your past can make turn away from you I have always been there for you and I always will be!" Hermione stated emphatically. Harry not trusting himself to say anything for the first time in his life actually initiated a hug. Wrapping Hermione in his arms he whispered softly to her. "Thank you love."

Nodding his acquiescence to Emris Harry gently removed himself from his embrace with Hermione.

Emris pointed his wand at Harry and with out a saying a word a pale translucent cone of green light emanated from the wand. Moving the cone up and down Emris completed a full scan of Harry, and what he saw made his complexion turn pale. "I can say with the utmost authority that you will NEVER return to the Dursley residence again. May I reveal the results of your scan?"

Harry nodded an affirmative.

"Well according to my scan you have suffered 4 broken ribs, your right forearm was broken, somehow you have a bit of both Basilisk venom and Phoenix Tears in your blood stream, there is a remnant of Necromantic magic in you, there is scar tissue in your left calf due to an animal bite, you back is covered with scars from multiple beatings and last but not least you have suffered years of malnutrition." Emris stated his voice growing colder with every word.

Hermione pinned the Headmaster with a glare that would make Professor McGonagall proud.

"Headmaster Harry will NEVER return those monsters again!"

"Miss Granger there are special wards at the Dursley's that keep Harry safe during the year."

"Safe! You call what has happened to Harry safe? Have you gone totally round the twist Headmaster?" Hermione said angrily.

"The wards are there to keep Harry safe from Death Eaters, and from other magic users that wish to do him harm."

"Yet they do nothing to keep him safe from the people that YOU forced him to live with!" Exclaimed Emris angrily. "How can you justify trying to return him to that house knowing what they have done to him?"

Before Dumbledore could answer McGonagall interrupted him. "Albus should you try to return Mr. Potter to the Dureley's I will contact the DMLE and have them arrest both you and the Dursley's on charges of child abuse and endangerment. I will NOT have Mr. Potter suffer any more that what he has had to suffer, I TOLD you years ago that the Dursley's were the worst sort of Muggles I have ever had the misfortune to observe. There is NO justification for forcing Harry to go back there!" Exclaimed Minerva angrily.

"Now Minerva." Dumbledore started to say in a placating tone of voice, but he was interrupted this time by Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore I will NEVER go back to that house willingly you saw the results of the scan that was performed. While I may have been safe from Death Eaters I was NOT safe from my so called family, anything that they felt went wrong in their lives I was blamed for. Dudley getting bad grades was my fault, slow economy blame it on me, and my Aunt getting sick blame it on me. Are you starting to see a pattern here Professor Dumbledore. They HATED me for me for being different. I was hated for being a Wizard. Everyday there was a living hell. I find myself wanting to hate you for it but at the same time right now I don't know if I have in me to feel anything anymore."

Turning to the two Americans in the room he said. "I am willing to go with you but you will need to get permission from the Weasley's the Lovegood's the Longbottom's and the Granger's for their children to take the training you are offering. Hopefully you can be more help to me than the staff here has been."

Minerva hung her head in shame as she recalled all of the times that Harry had turned to her for help and under the orders of Albus she rebuffed his pleas, while Albus finally looked every one of his 115 years. Neither one of the Professors had anything to say, as both were feeling ashamed of what Harry had been put through and their lack of action in helping him.

"When the both of you are ready to travel we will head to Miss Grangers house and explain the situation to them in as broad of terms as we can without going into details, unless YOU Mr. Potter give us permission to do so." Said Lynn in a warm and caring tone voice. "After that we will then talk to the guardians of those that you wish to train with us, in the mean time while we are securing permission for your friends to participate in the training we will start on your training."

"Until the others can join us I will not start, I will NOT have them left behind!" Exclaimed Harry.

"That's an admirable thing to want to do Harry but we need to get you started first as we have more work to do with you, and I am not talking about the physical aspects of your training either. We do have other things to help you work through." Lynn said calmly.

"Harry." Hermione said gently touching his shoulder. "I can't speak for the others but I know that for me I want you go now so you can get started. I NEED you to get well so we can have a life together after everything with Voldemort is over. I love you for all that you are what happened to you in the past made you the man I love today but, what happened to you in the past has also scarred you. Getting help for those scars can ONLY make things better for us in the long run." Hermione said lovingly. Harry sighed and nodded his acquiescence. Hermione wrapped Harry up in one of her bone crushing hugs, and dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering thanks in his ear.

"Now that that is settled Mr. Potter." Said Emris. "Just let us know when you want to go and we will depart from here."

"I am ready to go now Sir." Said Harry quietly.

"Lynn contact Michael and find out where our base is going to be located then prepare a TD for us to take us near there."

"Understood Boss." Replied Lynn.

Lynn turned away from everyone in the room and walked out of the infirmary. Lynn was gone for a few minutes. Hermione still holding onto Harry looked at the Headmaster with a cold glare before speaking.

"Headmaster since you are here I have a question for you."

"What is your question Miss Granger?"

"Why was Harry not made the 5th year Prefect for our house. You put Ron into that position and while I like Ron as a friend as a Prefect I have to say he is not very good."

"I felt that Mr. Potter had too much to contend with for him to handle the additional duties of Prefect."

"I hate to do this but if you keep Ron on as Prefect for this year then I will have to resign from the position, as I was the one that ended up doing ALL of the patrols. Ron did not perform his duties as a Prefect. So if you wish to keep Ron in that position then I will not keep it." Hermione stated coldly.

Before the Headmaster could reply Lynn walked back in. "Emris TD is set up for three to transport. And I have one partially setup to return Miss Granger back to her house once I get the address for it."

"I live with my parents at the intersection of Sargent Close and Constable Drive in Crawley West Sussex."

"Ok cool thanks for the info." Replied Lynn before flicking her wand at a black piece of metal that was about 2 feet in length. The metal piece glowed blue briefly before dying out. "Emris I have two TD's set to go one for Miss Granger, and the other for you Mr. Potter and myself."

"Excellent thank you Lynn." Replied Emris. "Mr. Potter whenever you are ready let me know and we shall walk out of here and to the front of the castle where we shall depart."

"Let's go now then. Oh! And Headmaster I may not return next year depending on what happens with my training this summer."

With that the two Americans and the two teenagers turned to exit the infirmary. Just before they reached the doors Albus called out to them. "Harry I know that sorry can not fix what has happened to you but for all of the suffering that you have had to endure know that I am truly sorry for it." Dumbledore said his tone truly penitent.

"Headmaster while we are here I want my Firebolt back as that is the one and ONLY gift that Sirius was able to give me after his escape. Umbridge had it chained to her office wall."

The Headmaster hung his head in shame saying. "I can not give it back to you as when she was transferred to Saint Mungos several Ministry personal came here and packed up everything in her office including your broom."

Harry slowly turned to the Headmaster his eyes blazing in anger. "If my Firebolt is not returned to me in twenty-four hours I will file charges of theft against Umbridge and the Ministry idiots that took MY property."

"I shall make the attempt to recover your property Harry." Said Dumbledore sounding tired.

All four of them continued out of the doors of the infirmary. When the doors closed Minerva turned to Albus her lips drawn so thin they were practically non existent. With a scream of rage Minerva let loose with a stream of swear words in a Scottish Brogue so thick as to be almost un-translatable into English.

After keeping this up for several minutes Minerva finally calmed down enough to not hex her boss into the next century.

"Albus you will do right by Harry or so help me God and Merlin I will transfigure you into a piece of steak for Hagrid's Thestrals!" Exclaimed Minerva angrily.

The Headmaster nodded his head and walked out after the others and headed up to his office. Once he reached his office he used some floo powder and established a connection with the office of the DMLE. Calling out to Amelia Bones he waited for a few minutes while her Assistant collected her. Upon seeing Amelia in the communications room the Headmaster spoke.

"Amelia I am glad I caught you so late."

"What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"Delores Umbridge in her capacity as Hogwarts High Inquisitor confiscated Harry Potters Firebolt; I am wondering if you would be able to retrieve it from her office?"

"Of course I would be able to as she has just been outed as a Death Eater."

"This is most troubling." Dumbledore said thoughtfully

"How so?"

"Troubling in the fact that when we need a stable government and this is politically bad for Cornelius as he was the one that appointed her to the position in the first place."

"I am aware of that Albus, however his actions this year have been criminal and as such I have called for a vote of no confidence."

"With his actions this past year he will be out of office there is no question about that but the problem now is who to elect to the post, you will be an ideal candidate but you will also be a major target for Voldemort and his supporters."

"I am aware of this Albus. I have The Ossuary under Fidelus."

"Good good that takes care of one of my worries, but what about when you are at work or out shopping?"

"I have three Auror's assigned to me, Bob and Keith Joy who are brothers and Dorothy Crow. The three of them are always around."

"Very well when is the vote set for?"

"In three days."

"I shall be there."

"Thank you Albus." And with that she terminated the connection.

The Headmaster went to his desk and sat down at it. Tiredly wiping his face he turned to Fawkes. "Well my friend it seems as if things are going to get worse for all of us before it gets better." Fawkes trilled a short song that raised the Headmasters spirits. _Now to see where this new turn of events and the new players on the field take us._ Thought Dumbledore.

Meanwhile at the intersection of Sargant and Constable in Crawley.

Four people slowly faded into existence. Once they were fully corporeal one of the four a young woman dressed in her night clothes pointed to a small but well kept house before walking towards it. The young woman pounded on the door. After a few minutes the door was opened from the inside revealing middle aged man in good shape with light brown hair wearing pajama bottoms.

"Hermione? What are you doing out there you should be in bed." Said the man wrapping her up in a hug.

"Daddy I would like to introduce you to some people who want to talk to you and no it can't wait till morning."

"Ok Princess invite them in."

The man stepped back and opened the door further to reveal an interior that while clean appeared to be lived in and the sterile environment that was so prevalent in the Dursley house. The other three entered the house to see the man walk up stairs. Hermione invited them all in to the sitting room. After seeing that her guests were all seated on a couch Hermione took her seat, which just happened to be in Harry's lap. Hermione's parents came down stairs. Looking at the seating arrangements Hermione's father passed out.

"Mum I would like you to meet my Boyfriend Harry Potter."

"Harry this is my Mum Emma and my Dad who is passed out on the floor in Dan."

Hermione's mother smiled at the scene and asked. "What can we do for you?"

"That Mrs. Granger is going to be a long story; we are here just to bring Hermione back home. We would to come over tomorrow if that is possible to speak with you about several things." Said the older male of the group.

"Well then it is a good thing that we have tomorrow off for the start of our holiday."

"Yes it is. By the way my name is Emris Evetts and my companion is Lynn Wilson. Lynn and I will be back here tomorrow afternoon to speak with your family say around one p.m.?"

"That will work for us."

"Thank you and I am sorry for waking you so late in the evening."

Emma just waved off the apology. Standing up the other followed suit. Hermione not wanting to let go of Harry just yet gave her boyfriend a brief but passionate kiss right in front of her mother. She kept the kiss going for a few second before releasing him, saying to him. "I will see you soon Love." With that she stepped away from Harry. Lynn took out another piece of metal and held it out for the others to take hold of. Once all of them grabbed hold of it she uttered "Home James." When she said those words the three vanished quietly.

They reappeared in what looked like a small warehouse that had been converted into a large multi room flat.

Looking around Harry saw five other people sitting around a table discussing something. One of them looked up at the new arrivals.

"Emris Lynn welcome to our current abode. Right now we are calling it the Cooler. And you must be Harry." The man said looking at him.

"Yes Sir."

"For now there is no need to call me sir boot camp wont start for a few days yet we still have to get some things set up here still. For now you can call me Mike."

After an emotional day Harry was starting to fade. Harry asked if there was a place for him to sleep. Lynn wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to a spare room. Putting him in the bed she cast a spell to warn her of any problems whit his help that may come up during the night. Whispering a good night to Harry she turned and left the room. Walking over to where the rest of the team was assembled she addressed Mike.

"That poor kid needs some serious help."

"I gathered as much just from the little bit of research I was able to do on him."

"What do we do?"

"For now we try to help him as best as we can, that is all we can do."

Lynn just sighed, then turned away and walked out of the room. Muttering to herself about she would do to the Dursley's if she ever met them on the street.

Back at the Granger residence.

"Hermione can you give us a hint as to what those Americans want to talk to us about?" Emma asked.

"Helping out Harry with a task that was foretold in a prophecy." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes as she thought about all that her Love has been through.

"Get some sleep now we will talk more in the morning."

"Good night Mum."

_Authors notes: This chapter is un-betaed._

_I want to thank everyone so far who has read and reviewed this story the response so far has been mostly positive and for that I am thankful. I do apologize for not having this up sooner but with Thanksgiving this week things were a bit hectic. In this chapter and in the previous chapter I made mention of some of my favorite Fan Fiction Authors. If you can spot the references ten points to you. Again I wish to thank everyone for reading my first attempt at writing creatively in over 20 years. _

_Thank you all very much_

_Katarrael32_


	7. Meetings Part 3

**Meetings Part 3: Explaining the Situation.**

_Author's notes: I first off want to say sorry for not updating as soon as I had hoped to. Due to a medical issue with my Father I may not be able to update as often as I would like for the next month or two till I know exactly how well my Dad is going to recover from his surgery. _

_I thank you all for your patience._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Character or location that is part of the Harry Potter Book/Movie series. They belong to JK Rowling. I mean honestly I am a 33 year old male and Mexican not a 40 plus Scottish woman.**_

_July 15__th__ 0600 hours_

An ear piercing scream shattered the silence of a non descript warehouse. The occupants of the warehouse were shocked out of their sleep by the scream, a scream that sounded as if who ever was screaming was being tortured in the 9th Circle of Hell. The scream came from the room that Harry Potter was occupying. Lynn the young woman that had seen some of the physical damage that had been done to Harry by his relatives was asleep in a chair right outside the door to where Harry was sleeping. Flying out of her chair and tearing open the door to the room she was watching saw as Harry thrashed in his sleep blood flowing freely from the scar on his forehead. At the top of her lungs she bellowed out for Emris. Not more than 5 seconds later Emris appeared in the room.

"Report!" Emris barked out in a clipped tone.

"It's Harry sir he appears to be under some sort of mental attack. His scar is also bleeding."

Emris waved his wand and cast a spell to give him a physical diagnosis of Harry. The spell caused a three dimensional image of Harry to float over Harry. Looking at the image Emris was appalled to see that there was a concentrated stream of Necromantic based magic flowing directly into the scar on Harry's forehead. Looking closer at the stream of magic he also noticed that there was a secondary flow of magic that appeared to act as sort of battering ram. This magic was actively cutting through the natural mental barriers that everyone has. Emris ordered Lynn to get Mike. Lynn dashed out of the room and came back a few seconds later with their boss in tow.

"Emris what's the situation?" Asked Mike.

"A long range mental and necromantic magic attack."

"Can we isolate Harry from the attack?"

"I am not sure about that I have no idea how the attack is being carried out."

"Figure out a way."

"It might be possible to link with his mind again and fight the attacker in his mind but I would need Miss Granger here as well."

"Who is that?"

"Harry's girlfriend. Now you and Lynn get going."

Mike turned away from Emris and ordered Lynn to make a TD to pick up the girl.

"No need for that I can port over there so follow me." Lynn said and with those words she disappeared.

Mike followed along shortly there after. As soon as they left Emris turned back to Harry and hit him with a charm to negate as much of the pain as he possibly could.

_Granger Residence 0605 hours._

A pair of sharp cracks echoed in the soundless house. Before Mike or Lynn could get there bearings a voice rang out from the top of the stairs.

"Identify yourselves immediately." A feminine voice called out.

"Hermione its Lynn we met last night Harry needs your help again."

A small commotion could be heard coming from the top of the stairs and in less than a minute after the pair arriving at the Granger house a slightly disheveled Hermione came flying down the stairs wand in hand.

Being closely trailed by her sleep addled parents. Seeing the parents Mike spoke up.

"Pardon the intrusion but your daughter's presence is needed at our base to help stabilize Mr. Potter. We will have her back here as soon as we can sort the problem out and we will explain to you what we can there are some things that we can not yet divulge, but that is due to who it concerns and not out of a need to maintain any secrecy."

"Mum Dad I am going to help Harry with or without your permission. Harry means as much to me as both of you do. Please don't make me choose between you though as I _LOVE_ Harry with all I am."

As soon as Mike heard this he actually smiled. _If she is willing to stand up to her parents now I would actually pay money to see what she would do to those that would dare to hurt Harry. _Mike thought.

Hermione's parents simply nodded their acquiescence. Lynn held out the metal bar that they used to arrive and when all three had grabbed hold they faded out of sight.

_The Cooler 0610 hours_

The group that left the Granger residence faded into existence in their warehouse base. As soon as Hermione was able to move she asked where Harry was. Mike directed her to the room they had Harry in. Hermione took off at a run in the direction that was indicated and within seconds was barging in through the door to Harry's room. Jumping on the bed and grabbing a hold of Harry, Hermione kissed Harry trying to pour all of her Love for Harry into it. As soon as her lips latched onto Harry, whatever was attacking him suddenly ceased to do so.

"What the _FUCK_ was that shit?" Exclaimed a tall slender male with light brown hair.

"That was a some form of mental attack carried out by an unknown source on Harry's mind Mark." Stated Emris.

"Who could have done some crazy shit like that?"

Before Emris could postulate a theory Harry started to speak up groggily.

"It was Voldemort who was doing that to me. Though it was weaker than what it used to be."

"If that was a weak attack then I would hate to see a strong one." Mark said sarcastically.

"How could this attack have been carried out Harry?" Mike asked.

"I had a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to me and after he regained a body at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament he was able to send visions to my mind."

"When did you get saddled with a portion of a person's soul?" Mike asked sadly.

"Halloween 1981 the night my parents were murdered by Voldemort after they were betrayed by an Animagus called Peter Pettigrew. He sold my parents out to Voldemort. Voldemort then tried to kill me but he failed. He used the Killing Curse on me but it somehow backfired on him destroying his body but giving me a scar. Even though his body was destroyed he still lingered on as a weak wraith only to take form if another allowed him to share their body."

"I no longer have that soul piece attached to me don't ask me how I know I just know."

"Ok Harry I have no problem with that." Mike said gently.

"Well now that we were all woken up from a sound sleep what are we going to do?" Asked Mark in anger.

When Mark said this there was a sudden increase in the magic in the room. Hermione slowly let go of Harry and got off of the bed. Her hair started to blow as if she was in a wind storm. Her eyes started to glow briefly before Harry got off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering to her, he managed to calm her down. The build up of magic that occurred died out. Turning around in Harry's arms she buried her face in his neck sobbing.

"I would suggest that you don't get pissed off at Harry for something like that again Mark as he may not be around to calm Hermione down the next time." Lynn said in a voice that was almost a growl.

"Lynn make a TD for four to go back to Hermione's house, I am sure that her parents are worried about her." Mike ordered.

"One TD coming up."

Mike pulled a wand out of a holster on his back, casually pointing his wand at the two teens he cleaned them off and transfigured their bed clothes into normal clothes. Lynn held out the TD and the four of them vanished.

They reappeared in the front room of the Granger residence to see Hermione's parents talking into a mirror.

"I am not sure Mr. Lupin they were Yankees they came in and took Hermione to where ever Harry was saying they need her help."

A small tinny sounding voice came out from the mirror. "I will contact the Aurors for you and see if they can help you locate them."

"Moony there is no need for you to do that Hermione and I are back at her house." Harry said loud enough for his voice to carry to the mirror.

Startled by Harry speaking, Hermione's parents dropped the mirror on the floor. Dan and Emma ran over to her checking her over to see if she was alright. After examining her for a few minutes Dan turned to Mike. Without saying a word Dan threw a punch at Mike. Mike barely dodged the punch, before porting to the other side of the room. The mirror lay forgotten in the ensuing verbal confrontation that followed.

"Mr. Granger I am sorry for the rude awakening this morning but we needed the help of Hermione."

"You lot have been keeping my daughter away from us more and more each year. We have not even had a full day with her since school let out. So tell me why I shouldn't pound you to a pulp." Growled Dan harshly.

"Because we have been asked by YOUR Queen to deal with the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters by any means necessary. Sadly while we are able to wipe out the Death Eaters we can't touch Voldemort that job unfortunately falls to Harry. Harry however NEEDS your daughter, without her any help we give to Harry will be for naught. This Voldemort is powerful enough that probably the only way we can deal with the bastard would be to Nuke the entirety of the UK. So are we going to sit down and discuss this like adults or are you going stand there and get into a pissing contest with me?" Said Mike harshly.

Dan never having anyone speak to him like that since his former drill sergeant in the Army was stunned into silence for a few moments. After recovering his composure Dan asked everyone to sit down. Once everyone was seated, Mike started to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger first off let me say I am sorry for interrupting your sleep this morning. We had an urgent situation regarding Harry that while I can't say what the issue was as I do not know all of the details; I knew that your daughter was necessary to help deal with the problem."

"How was Hermione able to help?" Emma asked

"Your daughter has VERY strong feelings for Harry as I am sure you are aware of. Harry was the victim of a psychic attack early this morning. The feelings that Hermione has for Harry were strong enough to act as a shield of sorts. At least that is the way that I vaguely understand it."

"So why are you not out hunting these Death Eaters like you said you are here to do?" Dan asked.

"Because Harry is the one that can defeat Voldemort and no matter how many of the Death Eaters we kill he will just recruit more of them as it seems Voldemort has a fairly strong support base here. We first need to identify who the Death Eaters are. Once that is done we can then move to isolate them so to easily destroy them. Harry however is a different matter. He needs training and not the school boy training that Hogwarts will give him. He needs military training, as well as re-training in how to use magic."

"What would this training encompass?" Emma asked.

"We do not use magic the way students over here are taught. Everyone here is taught to use structured spells and words in casting. We do things differently. To us magic is a tool for us to use. A tool that never runs out of power, never needs to have a blade changed or sharpened, and never needs to be replaced. It is all around us. They just need to learn how to channel the magic around them. It is a common misconception here in England that all casters have magic within them. There is a test that the Healers here can perform. The Hammerstein Magical Index which is a test that is supposed to be an indication of how much magic a caster has available to them. This is wrong the HMI test is a measure of how much magic a person can channel through their body at any one time. The HMI readings indicate how many "volts" for lack of a better term of magic a person can safely channel. Mundane folks such as your self will read at most a ten on the HMI test, while your average caster reads anywhere from about ten to 80. I do not know if the test was performed on either Harry or Hermione, so I can not tell you where they will fall but I expect they will be at the top of the scale which tops out at 100."

"You also mentioned physical training. What kind of physical training would they be going through?" Dan asked almost dreading the answer as he suspected what the answer would be.

"They and a few others would undergo a very harsh form of US Special Forces training, which would include the use of all kinds of firearms and military tactics." Lynn answered.

"So why do you need Hermione involved in this?" Emma asked.

"As I said before both of them have very strong feelings for each other, the experiences that they have gone through together have bonded them together. Not in a "Soul Bond or Marriage Bond" type of bond but a bond formed by people who have looked into the eyes of both God and The Devil and came away stronger from the experience." Answered Mike.

"That really doesn't answer my question." Emma said sarcastically.

"Ok how about I put it this way the WORLD depends on Harry and Harry depends on Hermione. THAT'S why we to have Hermione involved. Does that answer your question?" Lynn said angrily.

Mike shot Lynn a look that instantly quelled her attitude. "The first draft of our plan involved my Team and I working on getting Harry up to speed physically so he could actually handle the physical training, however that plan got shot to hell when we discovered that Voldemort could attack Harry's mind." Looking straight at Dan, Mike spoke again. "Hermione _Loves_ Harry and it is that _Love_ that was able to fend off the attack from Voldemort. As such if this Voldemort is half as smart as people give him credit for your family is in serious danger. What I propose is this. We will take you to a safe house we have in London. For the most part you will be able to continue on with your lives even going to and from your work, we can provide you with transportation and guards while you are at work. The only real disruption to your lives would be a change of address till this is all over."

"What about maintenance on our house and property such as lawn care?" Dan asked.

"We have ways around that so don't worry."

Emma and Dan looked at each other for a moment before Dan spoke up. "How much time do we have to make a decision?"

"A few hours at the most. I would not put it past Voldemort to have followers in the government who have access to the records of those that might oppose him."

Before anyone could speak they were all startled by three loud cracks coming from the back yard. Mike drew two Colt 1911 pistols from concealed holsters at his back, and Lynn drew her wand and a .357 Magnum revolver. All three guns started to glow a sickly green color before fading. Lynn then waved her wand creating a brick wall between where they were sitting and the kitchen. After creating the wall she then pointed her wand at it and it vanished from sight. Taking up a position on either side of the doorway Mike and Lynn were not visible to any who would come in through that door. Suddenly the back door to the house was blasted inwards and three figures in black hooded cloaks with skull masks the color of sun bleached bone entered the house. Spotting the people in the front room the three Death Eaters opened fire with a barrage of killing curses. The curses hit the invisible brick wall causing it to explode sending shards of brick into the front room. Startled to see the occupants of the room not killed by their sudden attack the invaders were not prepared for them to be attacked. Lynn dropped into a crouch and spun into view in the door way while Mike remained standing and moved into view. They opened fire with their guns, but instead of the usual muzzle flash the guns fired out short bursts of bright green light. The Death Eaters cast the basic shield charm and were surprised to find that while the bullets were stopped the light went through the shields. With in seconds all three of the assassins were killed. Mike walked over to the corpses. Pulling off their masks he asked Harry if he knew them. Harry walked over to them and looked at their faces. After studying them for a few seconds he answered that he did not know them.

"Looks like you are out of time folks we are leaving this pop stand _NOW_!"

Lynn created another TD back to the Cooler and ordered everyone to grab hold of it. Once everyone had grabbed the TD everyone vanished. Seconds later Aurors Tonks and Shaklebolt along with Auror Dawlish arrived at the Granger residence to find three corpses in the kitchen. Seeing this Dawlish spoke up. "Well it looks like we will have to issue an arrest warrant for the Grangers for the murders of Baron Parkinson and Lords Bulstrode and Nott. These _muggles_ have murdered Purebloods and they must be punished." Unseen to any of the Aurors Mike reappeared in the Grangers living room. Hearing Dawlish say that he was going to have the Grangers arrested for the murder of "_Purebloods" he spoke in voice cold enough to freeze water._

"_The instant you do that Auror you will be arrested for Treason."_

_The Aurors spun around in the direction the voice came from. While Tonks and Shaklebolt were smart enough to try and assess the situation, to see if the newcomer was a threat, Dawlish snapped off a spell. Mike spun away from the curse and reappeared directly behind Dawlish. Mike grabbed Dawlish's wand arm in his right hand and his throat in his left. "I suggest you not attempt that again." Mike's left hand flashed red and Dawlish dropped like a ton of bricks. Letting him fall Mike turned to the others._

"_Good Morning Aurors I am Commander Michael Rodriguez of the United States Department of Magic. My squad and I are on loan to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II to deal with the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. These three things invaded this house and attempted to kill the occupants. It was pure luck that I and one other member of my squad were here to help. May I ask who you folks are?"_

"_I am Auror Shaklebolt and this is Auror Tonks, the one on the floor is Auror Dawlish. What happened here?"_

"_I told you these three came in here and tried to kill the Grangers. They were stopped by me and another member of my team."_

"_Does the Minister know you are here?"_

"_Yeah he does but he may not be the minister for much longer as Madam Bones called for his dismissal."_

"_Why did you come back?"_

"_To see if anyone would respond to the scene as they cast three killing curses in an attempt to kill the Grangers."_

"_Ok, Tonks and I will clean up the bodies and fix Hermione's house up. I also have a message for you from Dumbledore."_

"_Really? What does he want?"_

"_He wants to offer the assistance of The Order to Harry, Harry knows what is meant by The Order."_

"_Ok I will pass the message along." And with that Mike vanished._

"_Well Tonks it looks like there are new players on the field this could get interesting."_


	8. Training Begins Wills are Read

**Chapter 7: Training Begins. Wills are Read.**

_Authors Note. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. My family and I have been prepping for my father's heart surgery later this month and I just have not felt like writing since I have been worried about it._

_I do not own ANY of the characters or places that were created by JKR.._

**The Cooler July 15th**** 0900 hours.**

Mike materialized in the Cooler after talking with the Aurors. Making his way over to the kitchen/dining area that used to be the management offices for the warehouse, he grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way over to the planning area where the training for the two teen would begin. Mike walked into the room and noticed that Hermione's parents were sitting on a small loveseat that had been conjured.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger let me apologize for the disruption in your lives this morning; I did not expect the Death Eaters to strike as soon as they did." Mike said with sadness.

"Why were we attacked we have nothing to do with this problem?" Emma asked angrily.

"Sadly yes you do have something to do with this war, granted it was through no fault of your own but you do have something to do with this as you gave birth to a witch."

"Why do they want us dead?"

"I am not sure of all of the particulars of why this war started. All I know is that there is a faction of the spell casters that believe that only certain types of casters are deserving of life and that all others are meant to be either killed or made into slaves or worse, and that mundane people such as you two are nothing more than animals that are here for sport."

The Grangers were surprised at this revelation, and Emma started to cry. Dan wrapped his arms around his wife and held her through her sobs. After several minutes Emma's tears started to subside. Hermione and Harry walk into the room holding hands.

"Harry I was asked to pass along a message to you, something about The Order offering to assist you. I am going to assume you know what this Order is." Mike said looking at Harry.

Hermione answered for him. "Yes the Order is called The Order of the Phoenix. It is a group of people that organized under the leadership of Professor Dumbledore during Voldemort's first attempt at taking over the world."

"Are the people in this Order fighters?"

"No most of them are just ordinary people who are against Voldemort."

"And Dumbledore expects a bunch of untrained wizards to deal with a terrorist group, is he a fucking moron!" Mark asked coldly.

"How effective is this group at magical combat?" Mike asked the teens.

"Aside from Professor Dumbledore there are two Aurors and a retired Master Auror in the Order as well as Professor Flitwick who is a 5 time Dueling/Combat Master." Hermione stated in her teachers voice.

"Well what kind of fighting training have you two had?" Mike asked.

"Aside from the training that we did last term as a result of the bad teaching of Inquisitor Umbridge and the ONE attempt at a Dueling club that was done in our Second Year at Hogwarts none." Harry stated.

"Ok well then your training begins now."

"NOW!" Both teens exclaimed.

"Yes now, Now what is magic?"

Both teens were stunned by the apparent change in the conversation and had no idea how to answer the question. After a few minutes with now answer Mike asked the question again. Hermione then realized that this was part of the training and actually started to ponder the question. After a few more minutes of thinking about the answer she realized that she had no idea on how to answer the question and she said as much.

"Magic is energy, it is the energy of life of death of joy and pain love and hate. Magic is all around us it is in the very air we breathe and the water we drink and the food we eat. What makes us different from Mr. and Mrs. Granger is that we have the ability to tap into the magic surrounding us and channel that energy. We can make that energy do what we want it to do. With magic we can heal or harm another being, we can control or free another being. The only things that hold us back are our ability to channel magic and our preconceived limitations on magic."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked eagerly, her desire to learn something new showing through.

"Most places that teach students of magic make the students use standardized spells and set up limitations on how what you can learn and when you can learn it. They give you a wand movement and an incantation and tell you that that is how magic is done. By the time I am done teaching you two as well as a few others that will be invited in the coming days, you will be able to use the magic around you at a thought. You will be able to use it without the limits that schools impose on you, while you more than likely will still need to use a wand for some things you will not need to use it for others. You will not need to use structured spells and wand movements. You will just have to point and will the magic to do what you want it to do. That is only part of what you will be taught."

"What else will you teach us?"

"Team tactics and physical combat. How to use military weapons and gear."

After the explanations Mike had them stand up. Calling in Alan and Lynn he then spoke to Dan and Emma.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger your lives have been disrupted by this and sadly you will not have much of a defense against the Death Eaters that have targeted you." Before Mike could continue Dan interrupted him.

"I think you may be wrong there while it is true we do not have the ability to use magic I am not without some talent in the area of combat. Captain Dan Granger L Detachment and Liaison Officer to the GSG9 at your service." Dan said with some pride.

"Excellent then you can actually help us out with the training."

Alan and Lynn came into the room at this time. Turning to the new arrivals Mike addressed them.

"Get Lee working on the medi pots that we will need for the training and get them outfitted with some clothes for the training. Also get Mark and Diane to set up several training rooms with at least one for magical combat and one for PT and weapons."

Alan and Lynn left the room and carried out their orders. Turning back to the teens Mike asked if they had any questions.

"I do." Hermione said. "How was Lynn able to what she did to Professor Snape as quickly as she did?"

"I can't answer that question fully as it is not my story to tell, but I will say this Lynn HATES people that are abusive to children and when she sees people doing that to children her emotions will almost overpower her magic allowing her to move as fast as she thinks. There is more to the story but as I said it is not my place to tell it. If she wants you to know she will tell you."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before reaching the same conclusion. Which was not to pressure the young woman. Moments later Alan and Lynn returned carrying a couple of bundles of clothes and several red objects that looked like guns. Handing the bundles to the teens they then left the room.

Get those clothes on and when you are ready come find me and we will begin your physical training.

Before the teens could leave though two Owls came in through an open window, each carrying a sealed envelop in their talons. The Owls dropped the envelops in front of the teens and flew out the way they came in. On the front of the envelop was a wax seal with a crest depicting a mining cart and a pick axe with the motto of _Trust Honor Profit_ around the cart and the word Gringotts below it. Harry opened his letter first and getting only part way through it he fell to his knees crying the letter falling from his limp fingers.

Hermione forgetting about her letter dropped right next to Harry. Wrapping her arms around him she drew him into a hug and whispered gently to Harry trying to comfort him. Dan wondering what could have caused such a reaction picked up Harry's letter and read it.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter_

_This letter has been sent to you to notify you that on July 16__th__ at 1000 am the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orin Black will be read and executed. As you are listed as the Primary Beneficiary your presence is required for the will to be executed. You must attend this reading, for if you do not attend then your Ministry has ordered the confiscation of the Estate of Lord Black._

_Sincerely_

_Bellock Director of Wills and Estates_

_Trust Honor Profit._

**Hogwarts July 15****th**** 0945 Headmasters Office.**

"I don't care how you do it Headmaster get that brat to rescind the conditions of the Life Debt."

Albus was not having a good morning as he had been sitting in his chair looking at the emerald flames of a floo call from his former Potions Master. Severus has for the past half an hour been attempting to get the Headmaster to force Harry to allow Severus back onto the grounds of Hogwarts with no success.

"What would you have me do Severus you the rules governing Life Debts as well as I, Once the terms are stated there is no way to rescind them. You are bound by to carry out your end of the Debt now. I can not force Harry to change the terms of it."

"Headmaster if I am not allowed back into the castle than I am USELESS to you as a spy as I will no longer be able to report on what the Marked students are doing. Now you had better find a way for me to continue there or there will be problems."

Dumbledore was taken aback by the barely veiled threat fro a moment before regaining his composure.

"Severus I truly hope you are not threatening me."

"Of course not Headmaster, but the brat is fair game now." And with that Severus terminated the connection. Albus stared at the now empty fireplace for a moment before putting quill to parchment. As Albus was writing his letter an Owl bearing what he knew was the crest of Gringotts came in through an open window and dropped off it's letter. After reading his summons to the Will reading, Albus added some more to his letter. Sealing the letter he addressed Fawkes.

"Fawkes my old friend will you please find Harry Potter and deliver this letter to him?"

Fawkes trilled a short reply before vanishing in ball of fire.

"Phineus Black what is the condition of 12 Grimmauld Place?" Albus asked a painting on the wall of his office. The painting woke up at once and vanished from his place on the wall. After a few minutes he came back.

"Headmaster there are three House elves there one of them seems to be in some sort of prison and the other two are cleaning the place up, it is actually looking better than it has in years."

"My thanks to you Phineus."

Fawkes re appeared in the Headmasters office a few minutes later clutching a note with two words written on it.

**The Cooler July 15****th**** 1010 **

Fawkes flamed into the room that the Grangers Harry and Mike were in. Seeing his second favorite Wizard crying on the floor Fawkes dropped his letter and started to sing. Fawkes sang till Harry calmed down, he then picked up the letter and flew over to Harry. Harry opened the letter and read it. Hermione read the letter over Harry's shoulder. As they got to the end of the letter Mike felt a MASSIVE flare up of magic coming from both teens. Looking at them he saw a visible aura start to form around them.

"The nerve of that man!" Hermione hissed angrily. "How dare he decide that it is not acceptable for you to go the Will reading."

Looking around Harry wished he had some paper and a pen. Suddenly the items he was looking for appeared in front of him. Quickly grabbing the items he wrote out a short two word reply to the Headmasters missive. Folding the letter up he asked Fawkes to take it back to the Headmaster. Sensing the anger in the young man Fawkes trilled out another calming song before flaming out of the room.

"Mike I think it is time we begin again I need to get stronger and better at my casting." Harry stated strongly.

Mike called out for Alan and asked him to take the teens to the training room. After they left Mike looked at the letter that the Headmaster had written. The letter expressed a desire to try and return to the relationship that they had in the first four years of the school. The way the letter was written however Mike felt that the Headmaster was saying a lot of useless shit. As mike continued to read though he then got to the part that pissed off the teens. That part said that Harry was NOT to go to the Will reading as it was not necessary for him to be there and that as the Headmaster he would take care of everything in his name.

"Well I see what pissed them off and I don't blame them one bit." Mike said to himself before walking out of the room. A minute later he walked into another room and saw Harry and Hermione doing push up's.

Dan was counting them out one at a time. After they reached twenty Dan called for a break. After waiting a few minutes Dan started them back on push up's again. When they reached twenty one Dan had them take a break again. After a few minutes Dan started them off on crunches. Dan had them start off slowly counting them up to ten then having them stop he repeated the process till they hit twenty one at which point he had them stop. The teens were sweating heavily. Dan then had them start running around the room slowly but steadily. Mike walked up to Dan and asked him how they were doing. Dan replied that for two teens who never had intensive PT they weren't doing half bad. After letting them run for ten minutes Dan called a halt to the training.

"Ok kids time for lunch. Remember though you will not want to eat heavy just eat something light.

"Yes Daddy." Hermione said between panting breaths.

After the kids left the room, Mike told Dan that tomorrow they would be going to Gringotts for a Will reading.

"Do you expect trouble?"

"Yes I do."

"If we are needed we will be there."

"Thanks."

**July 16****th**** 0945 Gringotts Bank Diagon Alley.**

A group of twelve appeared in front of Gringotts Bank, nine of them fanning out to protect the remaining three. After ascertaining that there were no immediate threats in the area they walked up the stairs of the gleaming white marble building. The party of twelve walked into the bank , Harry and Hermione approached an open teller.

"Greetings Master Goblin I am Harry James Potter and I am here along with my Hermione Jane Granger to see Master Bellock."

"Greetings Mr. Potter and Miss Granger I will let Master Bellock know you are here."

The goblin left his desk and walked into a set of doors with diamond crusted handles. A few minutes later he returned in the company of a goblin dressed in suit and tie that was perfectly tailored for his frame.

"Greetings Mr. Potter and Miss Granger I am Bellock if you would follow me please the deceased had a few things to bequeath to you before everyone else is allocated their items."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other wondering what Sirius had planned for them. Following Bellock through the doors that he came from, they walked through a marble corridor for a minute and then into a conference room that was best described as plain. Bellock gestured for them to take seats next to him, while he took a seat at the head of the table. Opening a folder that was on the table he quickly looked for the items he was looking for.

"Mr. Potter as Sirius was your Legal Guardian he left several options for dealing with your status in the event he died before your seventeenth birthday. You may choose which option suits you. "

Bellock passed the folder to Harry. Looking at the options he was presented with the only one that looked appealing to him was a request for Harry to be emancipated. He was also given the option of having his guardianship transferred to the Weasley family. Harry took the option for emancipation. Bellock smiled when Harry choose this option. Bellock quickly filled out a form and touched his finger to it. The form glowed briefly for a moment before vanishing.

"Now that the form has been sent to the Ministry as well as a copy kept both in our records room and in your family vault, we can get down to some other business. As you are now a legal adult you are now entitled to your full inheritance. Would you like a full reading or just the details?"

"Details please Master Bellock." Harry said sadly.

"You now receive the full contents of the Potter Family aside from 50,000 galleons allocated to a Mr. Remus John Lupin, you get everything else. As for Miss Granger Mr. Black offered to place you under the protection of the Black family making you a member of his household. If you accept this you politically would be on par with the other pureblood families, meaning that you have a seat on the Wizengamot, and you become Lady Black while Mr. Potter is now Lord Potter. Do you accept?"

"Yes I do."

"Excellent please remain here I will collect the others."

Bellock left the room and returned a few minutes later with The Weasleys Professor Dumbledore Remus Lupin and Tonks Draco Malfoy and a few others that neither teen knew.

"If everyone would take a seat we can get started." Bellock said

"Before we begin Bellock." Dumbledore interrupted. "I do not think it is wise for Harry to be here I have papers drawn up to become his guardian."

"Headmaster." Harry interrupted coldly. "Remember my letter to you."

"Harry I really don't."

"It's LORD Potter now Headmaster."

_This Chapter did not have a Beta reader._


	9. Chapter 9

To everyone who has been waiting on a new chapter I apologize for the delay. As I was working on the most recent chapter of my story, after helping to care for my father who has been recovering from a double by-pass operation, my laptop decided to melt the mother board. Luckily most of what I had survived but it will take some time to transfer everything over from my old hard drive to my new laptop. Hopefully I should have a new chapter up within the week.


End file.
